I Hope You're Happy Now
by moonlit-lovers-966488
Summary: "OH MY GOD! THE PERVERT STALKED ME ALL THE WAY TO MY OFFICE AND NOW HE'S GOING TO DO INNAPROPRIATE THINGS TO MY INEXPERIENCED BODY!" What would a GA story be without Mikan and Natsume's extremely appropriate words?
1. Chapter 1

I Hope You're Happy Now

**Hiya, everyone! This is my first story ^^ please comment however you like (but only if it's constructive! NO HURTFUL COMMENTS :P) Here we go!**

Along the big bright lights of Broadway Avenue, Mikan Sakura (our brunette heroine of 24 years) was walking home. She had just gone to see her all-time favorite musical, _Wicked_, and was busily humming the well-known song _Defying Gravity_ to herself when she suddenly ran into something (or should I say some_one_) hard.

"!", she yelps as she falls to the ground. She topples backwards and shuts her eyes, waiting for the painful meeting of butt on pavement.

_Please don't let me fall, oh please, oh please, oh please! _She started saying to herself. Suddenly, as if hearing her pleas, she stopped. She peaked through one eye as she felt strong hands holding her in place, her face just inches from the owner of said hands. She takes it all in; the coal-black hair, handsome face, full lips, and his alluring deep crimson eyes. It takes her entire being not to grab and kiss him right then and there, the thought of doing so making her face turn scarlet.

"…" was all she could muster in front of this stranger. After a few moments of silence, a cruel (yet handsome) smirk crept onto his lips. The next word that came out of his mouth was as unexpected as it was childish.

"Polka dots." At this, Mikan was snapped out of her trance, realizing what he had just said. She contemplated the word for a few minutes, wondering why he would have brought up the pattern. When she finally realized it, all hell broke loose.

"Why you… you PERVERT!" The brunette said, her hazel eyes widening. She let a barrage of punches and insults hit him before she struts away, using whatever shred of dignity she had left. If anyone had looked behind her, they would have seen a spot lit grave reading "Hentai". (A/N: just kidding everyone! I wouldn't have killed Natsume! [Not in the first chapter at least] *evil glint in eye* mwahahahahahahahhahahahahaha! [Again, kidding XD])

[-]*[-]*[-]*[-]*[-]

_Later that night; Mikan's apartment._

The door slams open and in walks a furious Mikan, just coming back from her perverted encounter with a stranger. She drops off her jacket and purse at the door, not even bothering to hang them, and goes into her bedroom to change. Once she changed into a white tank top and green pajama pants, she decides to sign in on Alice messenger, a specially made website just for people in her company, and see who is on.

_789 has joined the chat room_

_ has joined the chat room_

(A/N: Hotaru will be in **bold** and Mikan will be in _italics_ )

_789: Hotaruuuuu! I'm so glad it's you! :'I_

**: (sigh) what is it now, Mikan? I joined this chat room because I had to talk to Anna about canceling all my meetings tomorrow but as I can see, she left… **

_789: You're so mean, Hotaru! I needed to talk to someone about something that happened tonight, but I guess you don't wanna talk so I guess I'll go…_

**: … Well! I guess you're right! See ya tomorrow then! **** I'll log off**

_789: Noooo! Don't go! I'll tell you… just, promise you won't tell anyone…_

A greedy thought popped into the notorious inventor's mind as she sent her reply.

**: I'm listening…**

[-]*[-]*[-]*[-]*[-]

_789: So you see? I was sooo embarrassed! So what do you think I should do? _Mikan said as she finished explaining the situation to her best friend who, unbeknownst to her, was taking notes of it the whole time.

**: Mmm…. Let me think about it… I'll tell you what to do tomorrow at the headquarters. Be there half an hour early! I have to be there anyways to meet up with my cousin who is the president of Alice & CO. in Japan. I'll go with you after I show him around so make sure you stay in my office. Got it?**

_789: Yes ma'am! (yawn) well, I better go to sleep… bright and early day tomorrow! :D goodnight, Hotaru! 3_

**: Goodnight, my money-maker.**

_789: What was that?_

**: Nothing, nothing…**

Mikan stretches after she shuts her laptop. She hurries off to bed and shuts her eyes, having peaceful dreams of pummeling the pervert.

**I know, I know, the ending sucks and the chapter is short, but I'll make up for it the next chapter! **


	2. Chapter 2

I Hope You're Happy Now

A/N: Heyyyyy everyone! I'm REALLY sorry that I haven't updated in so long but I just finished all my finals and to commemorate THE FIRST DAY of SUMMER, I finally uploaded the second chapter to my newest story, I Hope You're Happy Now. Thanks and enjoy! (this chapter is dedicated to my friend, Danielle, who is leaving to go move to California today. Bye, Danielle!(,: )

The bustling sounds of the Big Apple greet Mikan as she wakes promptly at five a.m. She rises out of bed, goes into the bathroom and starts her morning routine. Since she was so unhappy last night, she forgot to take a shower to save her some time this morning. The lazy woman groans at the thought of having to take a shower so early in the morning since her pilot light is broken, causing the water to be dreadfully cold. After her icy shower, she was glad to use her hairdryer and worked on her wavy auburn locks.

[-]*[-]*[-]*[-]*[-]

(A/N: I'm just going to skip the rest of her routine and get on with the morning =] I don't think that you really want to read that boring part :D)

Mikan exits her apartment complex and starts her four block walk to Alice Headquarters wishing that she had enough money to buy a car. Other than almost getting run over at three pedestrian crossings, Mikan got to work in one piece. She was glad that she had been living in New York City for almost six years because the traffic and people were not that easy to get accommodated to. Mikan felt a sense of nostalgia as she saw a new co-worker stumble through the streets like a tourist. She remembered when she first started out in Alice & CO. a couple of years back but now she weaves in and out of the crowds like a true-blooded New-Yorker.

She enters the 30-story building and greets Kitsuneme, the attendant at the front desk and one of her close friends.

"Hey, Kitsu," Mikan warmly greets, "how are ya?" Upon hearing his name, Kitsuneme looks up and cheekily grins at the happy 24-year-old.

"Mikan! Working hard or hardly workin'?" Kitsuneme attempts to joke. At this,  
>Mikan sweat-drops.<p>

"Kitsu, you can only say that if I'm ACTUALLY doing work…" she says while shaking her head. As Kitsuneme contemplates this, she boards the elevator and goes to the 23rd floor where her office is and where she is supposed to meet up with her darling friend Hotaru.

[-][*[-]*[-]*[-]*[-]

[23 floors later]

Mikan is greeted with a binder to the face. She falls hard on the floor and almost passes out if it weren't for the shrieking laughter of Sumire. After a few seconds of rubbing her aching face, Anna, Hotaru's intern, was rushing to her in a flustered manner.  
>"Omigosh, omigosh, omigosh! I'm so so so so so so so so so sorry! Kokoroyome was making faces at me while he was standing in front of the elevator doors so I just threw whatever I had in my hands at him." The flushed pink haired intern babbled while she was trying to tend to the poor woman's face to no avail. Kokoroyome, Ruka's intern, appeared next to Anna with an even guiltier face than Anna's.<p>

"I apologize as well, Miss Sakura." He says while picking her up. He carried Mikan to Anna's small office where she keeps a first-aid kit.

Kokoroyome places Mikan on the table. "Really, I'm fine. Look, see? It's not even bruised." She tells them with a smile. "And I promise that I won't tell Hotaru OR Ruka." At this, the two interns seem to relax, moving slower and breathing at a regular pace.

[-]*[-]*[-]*[-]*[-]

"There. See?" Mikan smiles at the interns while putting the bandage on her own face. "All better." The duo smiles back and take their leave apologizing one last time. Once they leave, Mikan looks around Anna's office having a feeling that this won't be the last time today that her day will take a turn for the worse.

She exits the office and heads for her own, where she knows a very furious Hotaru will be waiting and ready to yell at her about being late. As she got there though, she was surprised to find her office Hotaru-less. Instead though, was a very familiar-looking man. She couldn't really tell, though, since he was looking outside of the window down into the city streets below. All she could tell was that he was tall—at least 5'11''—and he had coal-black hair.

"Umm, can I help you?" She meekly asks as if SHE were the one in HIS office. When the mystery man heard her, he turned around. When she saw his face, she gasped and shouted at the top of her lungs,

"OH MY GOD! THE PERVERT STALKED ME ALL THE WAY TO MY OFFICE AND NOW HE'S GOING TO DO INNAPROPRIATE THINGS TO MY INEXPERIENCED BODY!" (A/N:*whistles* she has quite a pair of lungs there) The whole corridor peeked their heads out of their doors and a blonde man with cerulean eyes rushes into her office. He hurries to Mikan's side and protectively puts her behind him, not going unnoticed by Mikan, who in turn blushes.

"Are you all right, Sakura?" He worriedly questions her as he warily eyes the man in front of him, knowing that he's seen him from somewhere. Ruka turns to face her and he takes his face in her hands, causing the woman to blush even deeper.

"Uh, y-yeah, I think so." She replies, knowing that she is only feeling safe because Ruka is here. They look into each other's eyes for a moment, before they were interrupted by an annoyed throat clearing.

"*Ahem* I'm sorry to interrupt the romantic feat going on here, but I REALLY don't think I should be talked to this way. Do either of you know who I am? Perhaps you may know my cousin, Hotaru Imai? I'm her relative from Japan who is the president of the Alice & CO. headquarters there. I am Natsume Hyuuga." The rather handsome so-called "perverted stalker" finishes. Upon hearing this, Mikan shakes her head.

"Are you sure? Because I believe that we've met before, and you said some rather inappropriate things to me." She turns to face him completely. "Do you remember last night?" When Natsume sees her, his eyes widen 'Could it really be her?' he thinks to himself.

A/N: Wahh! No Hotaru this time, BUT I've put in TONS of other characters! (You'll see more of them next chapter ;]) and YES, I AM making Mikan and Ruka like each other since they're my favorite couple (but for all of you NatsumeXMikan people out there, I'll give you something that you'll like LATER.) Hopefully, the next chapter won't take me as long to write; See ya later, guys! :)


	3. Chapter 3

I Hope You're Happy Now

**Hi guys! I just want to dedicate this to my sole commenter, yunamoogle, who has been reading my story since the very beginning. Thank You for adding these to your favorites! :D On with the story!**

_Can it really be her? _Natsume asks himself. _Impossible… She can't be her…_ A loud laugh interrupted the man from his thoughts and glared at the person who was responsible for said action. Standing in the doorway was none other than his greedy cousin, Hotaru. It was very uncharacteristic of her to be laughing so loudly but she couldn't help herself. She had heard Mikan's shrieks all the way from the supplies closet where she was hiding from her and Natsume. It seems as if her plan worked as well as she had hoped.

"Ahh, just as I suspected…" Hotaru said out loud. Ruka, Mikan, and Natsume look at her suspiciously since they have no clue at all what she is talking about. She dismisses it and changes the subject.

"Natsume!" she says with a bright smile, "How was your trip here? Did you have a nice flight?" Natsume looks at her in disbelief while Mikan and Ruka are standing with their jaws almost touching the floor.

"Oh, shut your mouths, or else a frog just might jump in and live there," Hotaru snaps at the two. Hearing this, Mikan immediately shuts her mouth and looks around the room to make sure that no amphibians were in it and Ruka clears his throat and fixes his tie while trying to stop his face from getting any redder.

Natsume was quick to catch on Hotaru's subject-changing though, and he questions her immediately. "Alright, Hotaru, what's going on here?" he asks her with a raised eyebrow. Hotaru feigns fake innocence and looks at him with her stone-cold eyes.

"What are you talking about?" she replies with the same stoic face that everyone else is used to seeing her with. Mikan and Ruka manage to sneak out of the office because they felt the storm that was coming like animals do by instinct. It's not like Hotaru was a bad friend, she's just really bad with dealing with people who contradict her. They have seen her furious a couple of times in the workplace and had nightmares for weeks. An angry Hotaru in the morning is definitely NOT what anyone wants. As soon as they close the door behind them, all they heard from the room was silence. They exchange looks that both asked the same thing: _Is he still alive?_

[-]*[-]*[-]*[-]*[-]

Due to the battle that "will be put in history books" that happened in her office, Mikan was given a temporary and even better one. _Hotaru must have felt bad about trashing my office so she upgraded mine for a little bit… _She thought with a sigh. _Oh well, this office DOES have its perks… _She smiles as she thinks of a certain blonde-haired man whose office was next to hers. Before she knew it, she was daydreaming of Ruka again and didn't notice when said person was standing sheepishly at her door frame. His throat-clearing was the only thing that shook her out of her thoughts. She frantically thinks of what to say to him but he breaks the silence first.

"Hey, S-Sakura... Umm, would you like to go out with me tonight? Err—I mean not go out, go OUT like a DATE, but uhh, like a business date?" He stumbles on his words and rubs the back of his neck nervously. Mikan couldn't believe her ears. The man of her dreams is asking her out.

[-]*[-]*[-]*[-]*[-]

After a few minutes and still no reply from Mikan (she was just staring at him this whole time) Ruka felt dumb. He felt so stupid for thinking that she had actually wanted to go with him and he turned around and headed out.

"You know what, forget it. Forget that I ever asked you." Mikan was stunned. Then a thought hit her. _'Wait, how long has it been since he asked me?' _She peers at the clock and sees that it had been 8 ½ minutes since the invitation to the date. _'Urghh! Stupid, stupid, stupid!' _She mentally face-palms herself. She then decides to just say what she wants to say to him no matter how embarrassed she is because she doesn't want to lose this opportunity.

"But… I don't want to… Forget." Ruka hears just as he is halfway out the door. He turns around and sees the cutest thing he had ever seen in his whole life. Mikan is looking at the floor and trying to hide her beet-red face behind her bangs. She's twiddling her pointer fingers and biting her lip waiting for his response. It takes his all to not rush to her and make her his right then and there but he knows he shouldn't. Mikan is not that kind of person and he was slightly appalled at himself for thinking such a thing.

Ruka smiles and sighs in relief and Mikan's blush gets even deeper. She feels as if her heart is about to burst with all of the happiness that she is feeling at that moment and she knew that nothing can make her unhappy today.

"So… I'll take that as a yes?" Ruka asks, hopeful once more.

"Yes! Definitely yes!" Mikan says, all too eager. Ruka chuckles fondly at her answer and tells her that he'll come to pick her up after six o'clock.

"I'm really glad you said yes, Mikan." Ruka whispers to her as he pulls her into a tender embrace. Though she was speechless, she tried to put all her feelings into that one hug to make up for not replying. "I look forward to seeing you later." He says over his shoulder as he leaves.

Mikan watches him go and turn to enter his room as she tries to catch her breath. She was DEFINITELY NOT missing this for a million years and she slumps down in her chair, daydreaming of the date of her life.

[-]*[-]*[-]*[-]*[-]

When word got around the building that Ruka FINALLY grew a pair and asked Mikan out, there was not a soul that didn't know. So even though he just arrived, Natsume learned all about the story of the two. Normally, he would have just dismissed it and not given a care in the world, but as he recalled, this couple was the same two idiots that had called him a perverted stalker. And, since he was Ms. Hotaru Imai's cousin, a great plan formed in his head.

"This is going to be fun," he says to himself with a well-known smirk. Little did he know though, that another person was listening to and watching him and said person formulated a plan of their own.

**How was it? Did you like? If so, then COMMENT! If you are reading this and you don't comment, I will never know what you want to see in this story. So comment, criticize, assess, judge, observe, review (whatever you want to call it! ;)) down below –v-**


End file.
